deadlymistakesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bernard "Bernie" Stewart
"Madam, from what I have observed in the last few days, vocalizing such cruel and unusual statements is considered normal to the individuals within this group." - Bernie, to Vriska concerning an(other) argument the group had gotten into. Bernard "Bernie" John Stewart is the son of Amber Sweet from Repo! The Genetic Opera and Reginald Stewart, the name given to the Local Lad a.k.a. The Champ (often called "The Pinball Wizard" by mistake), from Tommy, a concept album-turned-rock opera-turned-musical by The Who (his father is the rock opera/movie version, if you want to be specific about it). Since his father ended up marrying Kurgan Junior's mother, that technically makes him KJ's step-brother. He is currently the apprentice of Thaddeus. Early History It's a little hard to say exactly what all Reginald and then-girlfriend Anna (and how they know each other is another story entirely) went through when they were taken away by a mad scientist by the name of Doctor Reginsano (Reginald's counterpart from some sort of alternate universe); all they know exactly was that they were part of some sort of time-traveling experiment of his and that they were sent to two different times. Reginald ended up being sent further into the future and somehow ran into Amber Sweet, whom shortly afterwards managed to get him to unwillingly sleep with her. Knowing the backstories of a number of other characters in this roleplay, you can probably guess what happened to Amber after that. Amber decided to not abort the child if only because she didn't want to have it brought up in the news too much, but since raising a child would only cause complications for her life, she decided to have someone track down the child's biological father so that she could hand the kid over to him instead. Needless to say, Reginald was shocked to find out that his one short but unpleasant night with her resulted in getting her pregnant with his child and he nearly refused to take him as his own. However, after enduring a brief encounter with Amber's brothers Luigi Largo and Pavi Largo, he thought that the child would probably be better off with him. Not too much after he took him in, that same scientist showed up again and reunited Reginald with Anna, now in a different time and a baby Bernie with them. Before the scientist left, he told them that he'd be sure to find them again some time in order to see how his son turned out in comparison to her daughter. At first, the two of them struggled to find a home, a job for at least one of them, and raise Bernie all at the same time, but eventually they managed to find a way to deal with their hardships. Since the scientist never mentioned exactly when he would return, they thought that it would be for the best to have one of them keep an eye on him, so the two decided to make a schedule so that they could have him homeschooled with at least one of them, which seemed fine for Bernie. Years later, the two of them decided to finally tie the knot, and years after that, Bernie started to question what had happened to his real mother. His father explained most of what he could remember about the incident to him, which at first he didn't believe, but when he slowly began to realize that his father was being honest with him, he became upset and finally realized why his father had never discussed it with him before. As much as his father and stepmother would like to keep him in sight and out of trouble, he has talked them into allowing him to wander about outside from time to time just so he can feel a little more independent. He just so happened to notice the group of "Mistakes" standing around outside during one such time and was discovered by them shortly afterwards. Relationships Relatives Reginald may seem a bit protective of Bernie, but it's only because he cares for him and he's worried about what might happen to him when the scientist comes back to see him. Despite this, Bernie adores both his father and stepmother and all they've done for him. Bernie has never met Amber nor does he know much about her family, and he doesn't particularly want to, given what his dad has told him about her as well as his uncles Pavi and Luigi. Neither he nor his father know anything about his grandfather, Rotti Largo. His relationship with his recently-discovered step-sister, Kurgan Junior, doesn't seem to be going so well. He's a bit intimidated by her, but he does feel pity for her due to finding out that she had lived her life not knowing that her mother had been forcefully taken away from her and thinking instead that she had abandoned her. He's tried to get her attention and has tried to act kindly to her, but she always seems to either ignore him or otherwise act like he's not there, which is rather disheartening for him, but he still insists on trying to connect to her. The Mistakes Bernie seems okay with some of the Mistakes, if somewhat skeptical about some of them. He doesn't particularly like Dorian (due to how much he argues with everyone), Susan (since he thinks she's as argumentive as Dorian and a hypocrite for calling everyone else's families "weird") or Siren (then again, most everyone doesn't like her anyway) and he hasn't entirely trusted Wilson since the incident where Wilson claimed to love Madigan. He's starting to look up to Thaddeus as his mentor in magic and he does like some of the other older Mistakes such as Jezebel, Dusk, Kyle and Ellen Junior. He likes Mathew, Augustin and Heather as well, but he seems the most interested in Madigan due to her friendly nature and he cares for her well-being, perhaps due to wanting to care for someone as much as he had been cared for. Siren has suggested that he has a crush on her, which he has denied, though if he does have a crush on her he won't be admitting it any time soon. Personality Due to being raised mostly by his father and step-mother for most of his life, Bernie does not feel entirely comfortable with people and usually prefers to read books or use a computer and keep to himself. However, given how much the group seems to interact with each other, he's tried to become more involved with conversations and such, though he often feels awkward about it and thinks that he might have somehow said the wrong thing. He's often curious about certain things and is disappointed with failing at something he had set out to do. Trivia *Something slightly odd about Bernie's way of speaking is that he does not use contractions like "it's" or "doesn't" and such. *He also says "Mister" or "Miss" before saying someone's name. Usually he uses their last names afterwards, but since he's come to stay with the group, Kyle insisted that he used their first names. Interestingly enough, Madigan became the first exception for the part involving last names and later the only non-relative that he has not said "Miss" before their name. *Bernie's name has an unintentional coincidence attached to it both in-universe and in real life. In-universe, Reginald named him after someone that he knew a while ago, but since Reginald is also the original first name given to Elton John, whom he seems to resemble (Mathew!edit: Trust me; it makes more sense if you know the movie he's from or at least his scene), and Elton's long-time lyricist is Bernie Taupin...Well, let's just say that his father is bothered by this. The real-life unintentional one comes from the fact that in the same movie Reginald's from, there is a song called "Bernie's Holiday Camp", implying that there really was someone named Bernie somewhere in that movie and this might even be the same one that he's named after. However, his roleplayer had no idea about that until she stumbled upon said realization on its TVtropes page. Category:Males Category:Cartoonatic55 characters